


The Baby Blues

by DreamerX2



Series: Baby, I love you, translated version [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drunk Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: В результате горького опыта Кит узнает, что галрианские гены позволяют ему выносить ребенка. Никогда не намереваясь забеременеть от Лэнса в центре межгалактической войны, он сталкивается с трудным выбором.





	The Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Baby Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619730) by [JustSomeGirl92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirl92/pseuds/JustSomeGirl92). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6514947

Кит начал лучше понимать межпланетные отношения. Когда его связь с остальными паладинами усилилась, это стало намного проще. Теперь, когда толпа незнакомых людей душила его, он просто мог встретиться взглядом с кем-то из товарищей, и они спасали его или хотя бы одаривали сочувствующей улыбкой, пребывая в таком же неловком положении.

С помощью поддержки друзей взаимодействие с благодарными жителями освобожденных планет стало заметно терпимее. Но что заставляло его на самом деле наслаждаться бесчисленными вечеринками, так это Лэнс. И в настоящее время это чувствовалось особенно сильно.

— Кит, погоди, у меня затекла нога… Вот бля…

— Ах! Блять! Не останавливайся!

— Прости, прости… О, блять, Кит… — Лэнс прикусил губу, пытаясь найти удобное положение в крошечном шкафу. Кит, требующий, чтобы его продолжили изо всех сил втрахивать в стену, не облегчал задачу. Лэнс повернул брюнета лицом к себе и, подхватив его под колени, прижал к задней части гардероба.

— Лэнс. Сука, — Кит обернул ноги вокруг его талии и притянул к себе.

— Блять, я уже близко… О, бля!

— Лэнс. Лэнс. Лэнс! Еще чуть-чуть, еще чуть-чуть…

Они делали это, только когда были пьяные. Таково правило. Негласное. Кит даже не помнил название планеты, на которой все это началось. Он схватил Лэнса, чтобы поцеловать его, или Лэнс его? Все было размыто. Количества алкоголя, или космического эквивалента такового, хватило, чтобы они забыли обо всех запретах. Хотя Кит был уверен, что начал он. Да, он знал, что Лэнсу нравились парни так же, как и девушки, и он не раз небрежно упоминал, что Кит хорошо выглядит. Но он все время говорил то же самое о Ханке и Аллуре, а насколько Кит знал, Лэнс не пихал свой язык им в глотки и не трахал их у кирпичной стены на заднем дворе так сильно, что после этого они не могли нормально ходить. Но вот что случилось между ними в первый раз. Кит знал, что у него проблемы, лежа полуголым на траве и глядя в ночное небо. Лэнс натянул штаны и сел рядом с ним, спросив, все ли хорошо, а потом гладил его по волосам, пока он не привел себя в порядок и не присоединился к остальным.

Они никогда не говорили об этом.

Прошло два месяца, когда они снова напились на вечеринке, устроенной недавно освобожденной планетой, чтобы показать свою благодарность. На этот раз Лэнс незаметно подошел к нему, многозначительно кивнул на уединенный зал и поднял бровь. Кит без слов кивнул и, допив остаток напитка, последовал за товарищем. Тогда он понял, что последует за синим паладином куда угодно. Теперь все изменилось. Лэнс был не синим паладином, а красным. Но, тем не менее, некоторые вещи между ними остались прежними.

Несмотря на пьяное состояние, Лэнс знал, что нужно делать, и вытащил за секунду до. Кит ничего не сказал, так как это нарушило бы неписанное правило, но он очень ценил, что, даже будучи в стельку пьяным, Лэнс был очень внимательным.

Закончив, красный паладин упал на колени и взял у Кита в рот. Он кончил в считанные секунды. После брюнет только и смог, что сползти по стенке на трясущихся ногах и хватать воздух приоткрытым ртом. Он смутно осознавал, как Лэнс вытирает рот и, застегнув штаны, встает на ноги и протягивает ему руку.

«Я никогда не видел его полностью голым».

Странная мысль в неподходящее время. Он поднял взгляд на лицо Лэнса. Парень слегка наклонил голову набок, голубые глаза казались особенно яркими на фоне раскрасневшегося лица и мягкой улыбки на опухших губах. Кит принял протянутую ладонь, и Лэнс с легкостью вздернул его в вертикальное положение, позволяя Киту опереться на него всем весом.

— Хорошо, да? — усмехнулся Лэнс, обнимая Кита за талию, чтобы удержать его в ровном виде.

— Заткнись, — алкоголь в крови Кита заверял, что нет ничего плохого в том, если он обернет руки вокруг плеч Лэнса, поэтому он так и сделал. Шатен только хмыкнул и сжал Кита чуть крепче. Они стояли так несколько минут. Кит не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Он редко обнимал Лэнса не в сексуальном смысле. Он ожидал, что парень вскоре отстранится, но вместо этого тот даже начал нежно раскачивать Кита в своих руках.

Он знал, что ему нельзя баловать себя, потому что он влюблен в Лэнса. От этого будет еще больше проблем. Кит ненавидел, как его сердце пропускало болезненный удар, а живот скручивался в неприятные узлы всякий раз, когда он видел, как Лэнс флиртует с кем-то другим. Но стоило им пропустить по несколько стаканов, как Лэнс неизменно искал его.

Ему стало легче обманывать себя, делать вид, что эти встречи значат для него так же мало, как для Лэнса. Поэтому Кит начал врать еще больше. Он начал притворяться пьяным. Он пил достаточно, чтобы не думать о чем-то лишнем, достаточно, чтобы наслаждаться этим. Лэнсу необязательно знать.

Если честно, он, наверное, был слишком пьяным, чтобы заметить, трезвый Кит или нет. Он никогда не трогал брюнета в ясном состоянии разума; ему, вероятно, не стоит и мечтать. Но пьяный Лэнс казался совсем другим человеком. Его голубые глаза загорались, когда в поле его зрения попадал Кит, а губы расходились в широкой улыбке. Он так и норовил прикоснуться к нему: к плечам, бицепсам, волосам. Еще до того, как они сбегали в какой-нибудь темный угол.

Наконец, Кит отстранился и поправил одежду. Лэнс опустил руки и улыбнулся. Он ждал, когда Кит приведет себя в презентабельный вид, а затем медленно толкнул деревянную дверь шкафа и огляделся по сторонам. Оставив на губах Кита последний торопливый поцелуй и весело подмигнув, он вернулся на вечеринку.

***

 

Они были заняты, слишком заняты. Чем больше времени занимали поиски Широ, тем больше росло беспокойство Кита. Он никогда не хотел быть черным паладином, и сейчас ему казалось, что они навсегда потеряли их настоящего лидера. Кит даже не мог посвятить этому занятию достаточное количество времени, потому как галра преследовали их по пятам. К тому же, за несколько недель они не освободили ни одной планеты.

Что действительно нужно было Киту, так это Лэнс. Руки на его бедрах. Губы на его шее, язык у него во рту. Толстый член, разрывающий его на части. Мягкие испанские слова, шепотом вливающиеся на ухо; пальцы, аккуратно проводящие по волосам и снимающие напряжение. Сильные руки, прижимающие, поднимающие, толкающие в стену. Блять, это был самый лучший способ снять напряжение.

Один раз, когда он не мог заснуть, Кит подумал о том, чтобы, может быть, пойти на кухню и найти что-то, что смутно напоминало алкоголь. Что он будет делать, если найдет таковое, оставалось загадкой. Небрежно предложить напиток Лэнсу, опоить его и потрахаться? Нет, это было слишком странно. Он мог просто сесть в гостиной и пить эквавилент земного яда, пока Лэнс не натолкнется на него и не попросит немного. Этот план был лучше предыдущего, однако так же казался неправильным. Как будто он просто пользовался Лэнсом без его согласия.

Завернув за угол и войдя на кухню, Кит хотел взять какую-нибудь закуску, которую приготовил Ханк, и пойти в кровать, даже не пытаясь найти алкоголь.

— Ага!

Кит подпрыгнул, услышав громкое восклицание.

— Лэнс?

Другой паладин повернулся, выглядя в равной степени удивленно. В одной руке он держал странную на вид бутылку, а на его лице медленно расплылась улыбка, когда он увидел Кита.

— Привет, дружище! — Лэнс ухмыльнулся.

— Что это? — спросил Кит, поднимая бровь.

— Ханк купил это, подумав, что это что-то вроде хереса. Но потом оказалось, что он не подходит для готовки, — Лэнс пожал плечами. — Хочешь нажраться?

Кит просто смотрел на него. Лэнс покачал бутылкой, отчего жидкость в ней ударилась о стенки. Кит молча подошел и протянул руку. Лэнс ухмыльнулся и протянул ему стеклянную емкость. Он не отрывал взгляд голубых глаз, когда парень без лишних слов сделал глоток и передал бутылку обратно.

Кит упорно не встречался с Лэнсом глазами, но их пальцы легонько соприкоснулись, когда последний забрал у него напиток. Повернувшись, Кит запрыгнул на кухонную тумбу. Лэнс вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и присел рядом.

Черный паладин молча принял протянутую бутылку. Кит сделал очередной долгий глоток и задумался, замечал ли Лэнс, что, несмотря на обманчиво крупные глотки, в рот он пропускал лишь малую дозу алкоголя. Он хотел, чтобы его голова оставалась ясной, он хотел запомнить.

Кит дождался, когда Лэнс проглотил напиток, и, поставив бутылку между ними, заговорил.

— Что бы ты делал, если бы я не пришел? Пил один?

Лэнс пожал плечами.

— Почему? — продолжил он. Парень снова лишь передернул конечностями.

Кит потянулся к бутылке и пригубил терпкую жидкость. Даже малое количество алкоголя возымело над ним ощутимый эффект. Он чувствовал тепло и приятную легкость, но в голове по-прежнему было довольно чисто.

— Скучаешь по дому?

Лэнс наконец посмотрел на него. Может, дело было в тихом и искреннем голосе Кита, но он выглядел так, будто хотел сказать что-то важное. Кит ждал, наблюдая, как парень открывает рот, и передал ему бутылку.

— Можно сказать и так, — наконец вымолвил Лэнс, отмахиваясь от этого, как всегда. Он сделал глоток и протянул бутылку, не глядя на Кита.

Брюнет взял ее и придвинулся ближе. Все, может быть, кроме Кита, скучали по дому. Но казалось, что это беспокоило Лэнса больше, чем остальных. По крайней мере, так думал Кит, делая выводы из случайных моментов искренности, когда Лэнс смотрел на небо так, будто был далек от этого места.

Лэнс глянул на него уголком глаз и выдавил из себя улыбку, когда плечи Кита прижались к его. Парень мягко улыбнулся в ответ и протянул бутылку. Лэнс сделал глоток; глаза Кита были прикованы к его горлу, когда он сглотнул огненную жидкость. Оторвавшись от горлышка, Лэнс убрал бутылку за спину и притянул Кита к себе.

***

У Лэнса был очень приятный смех. Киту нравилось слушать его, но что приносило еще больше удовольствия, так это быть причиной этого звука. На долю секунды Кит просто уставился на лицо Лэнса, когда он засмеялся, прижимая его к двери спальни. Опустив голову, Кит снова поцеловал выступающие ключицы. Как и в прошлый раз, Лэнс рассмеялся.

Увлекшись новым занятием, Кит повторил действие, но на этот раз он поцеловал его за ухом, потом в щеку, в челюсть и в кончик носа. Лэнс продолжил смеяться, и Кит обожал это. Поцелуи становились все быстрее, оставляя на глупом, идеальном лице Лэнса россыпь влажных следов.

— Кит! — наконец выдохнул Лэнс, задыхаясь от смеха. Кит отстранился, чтобы ответить, но парень обнял его за талию и поцеловал, ведя к кровати. Колени Кита врезались в край матраса и подогнулись. Он схватил Лэнса за рубашку и потянул его за собой.

Из легких кубинца вырвался весь воздух, когда он приземлился на Кита. Пытаясь извиниться, Лэнс приподнялся на одной руке, но брюнет накрыл его рот своим, прижимая его к себе. Подавшись вперед, Лэнс закрыл глаза и поцеловал его в ответ.

Даже если он был не совсем пьяным, Кит был слегка навеселе. Его голова немного кружилась от мягких прикосновений губ Лэнса к его рту, щекам, челюсти, шее. Он был без куртки, но он не помнил, когда успел снять ее или была ли она на нем изначально. Лэнс был все еще в своей куртке, но, когда Кит начал стягивать ее, он передернул плечами и кинул ее на пол. Руки Кита начали торопливо снимать его рубашку, в то время как Лэнс пытался притянуть его еще ближе.

Нетерпеливо фыркнув, Лэнс отстранился и стянул с себя рубашку, которая последовала вслед за курткой. Не дав Киту вдоволь налюбоваться своим внешним видом, он опустился и прижался своей грудью к его, соединяя их губы в жадном поцелуе.

Его язык скользнул в приоткрытый рот Кита. Теплая спина и крепкие мышцы приятно перекатывались под раскрытыми ладонями брюнета. У Лэнса была хорошая спина, принадлежавшая пловцу. Кит застонал, и кубинец с удовольствием впитал в себя этот звук. Неожиданно его губы перешли на открытую бледную шею, язык скользил по беззащитному горлу, а зубы оттягивали нежную кожицу. Кит провел ногтями по широкой спине Лэнса, наслаждаясь последовавшим шипением.

Лэнс переплел их пальцы, и Кит опустил свободную руку на его бок. Он не издал и звука протеста, когда парень стянул с него футболку.

Иногда Лэнс был нежным, а иногда грубым, но совершенно всегда он был страстным. Может, то была заслуга алкоголя, а может, Лэнс был таким сам по себе. Как бы там ни было, у него всегда получалось удивить Кита. Когда он оставлял на его теле поцелуи, как сейчас, осторожно двигаясь по груди и торсу, у него всегда перехватывало дыхание.

Кит выгнулся в спине, сфокусировав взгляд на потолке. Поначалу он и не замечал звука своего имени. Затем Лэнс повторил его снова, и Кит понял, что он остановился. Нахмурившись, он посмотрел вниз. Красный паладин все еще держал его за бедра, подцепив большими пальцами край ремня. Лэнс нахмурился.

— Ты что, отключился, чувак? — мягко спросил он. Ему все еще казалось, что Кит выпил совсем немного. — Мне продолжить?

Несмотря на то, что он был, скорее, трезвым, чем нет, Кит не мог функционировать должным образом. Его сознание было туманным, и он так сосредоточился на желании снять с Лэнса штаны, что с трудом понял вопрос.

Кит покачал головой.

— Хочешь остановиться? — продолжил Лэнс, начиная подниматься с него.

— Нет! — Кит вытянул руку, чтобы помешать ему. Парень выжидающе застыл. — Я имею в виду, я не отключился, все хорошо.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Лэнс. Что-то в его выражении поменялось. Это было едва уловимо, но Кит заметил. Это было похоже на вину, но почему?

— Я уверен, — твердо сказал Кит, прежде чем Лэнс успел что-то придумать себе.

Каким-то образом они начали двигаться одновременно. Кит толкнул его в плечи, в то время как Лэнс перевернулся, отчего брюнет занял место на нем. Пару секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, понимающе и уязвимо, но момент закончился так же неожиданно, как и начался.

Кит пытался не думать о подтексте этого взгляда, когда они начали срывать друг с друга оставшуюся часть одежды. «Это на одну ночь, как и всегда», — подумал он, потянувшись за смазкой. Он вытащил из верхнего ящика тумбочки маленький тюбик, который как раз мог поместиться в карман его обычной одежды, просто на всякий случай.

Лэнс растирал на его бедрах небольшие круги, в то время как Кит, оседлав его, открывал упаковку.

— Давай я, — пробормотал Лэнс.

Кит заколебался, но протянул тюбик и наклонился вперед. Его губы с легкостью нашли места на шее и груди Лэнса, которые заставляли его издавать эти тихие звуки, которые так часто снились Киту.

Лэнс был нежным и аккуратным, как всегда. Его длинные скользкие пальцы скользнули внутрь, разводя протестующие стеночки. Брюнет пытался не стонать слишком громко, прикусывая язык и внутреннюю часть щеки, но Лэнс знал, что он делает. Не прошло и пяти минут, как он нашел то самое место, которое заставляло Кита беспомощно задыхаться и скулить. Он чувствовал вибрацию смеха, проносящуюся по груди парня, и все его тело залила густая краска. Он ненавидел это. Чувствовать себя беспомощным и уязвимым, позволять Лэнсу видеть эту сторону себя и знать, что он может быть слабым. Кит ждал шуток с его стороны, но Лэнс никогда ничего не говорил, никогда не заставлял его смущаться и стесняться своей реакции.

Свободная рука парня растирала на его спине успокаивающие круги. Киту казалось, что он может кончить в любой момент. Ему пришлось остановить себя, он не мог позволить себе попасть в ловушку. Одно дело — быть с Лэнсом и представлять, всего на несколько минут, что красный паладин действительно нуждается в нем, но совсем другое — вваливаться в эту странную пучину удовольствия и уюта. Слишком легко упасть на самое дно, а выбраться оттуда будет невозможно.

— Хватит, — пробормотал Кит, приподнявшись с груди Лэнса и потянувшись за смазкой. Парень понимающе кивнул, опуская руки.

Кит аккуратно смазал член Лэнса вязкой жидкостью, наблюдая за его реакцией. Голубые глаза зажмурились, челюсть крепко сжалась, а дыхание начало вырываться неровными порциями. Лэнс сглотнул, и Кит проследил взглядом дернувшееся адамово яблоко. Когда Лэнс снова открыл глаза, Кит отвел голову и, привстав на колени, взял колом стоявший член парня в одну руку.

Он медленно опустился, наблюдая за распахнувшимися глазами Лэнса и приоткрывшимися в тихом вздохе губами. Кит никогда не мог по-настоящему насладиться этим видом. Они всегда торопились и пытались сделать все как можно тише, наполовину одетые и ерзавшие в неудобном шкафу или в темном углу. Сейчас же он позволил глазам очертить стройное тело Лэнса. Широкие плечи и крепкая грудь, складывающиеся в узкую талию, по обе стороны от которой раскинулись ноги Кита.

Большие руки Лэнса нежно обхватили его бедра, впиваясь в нежную кожу пальцами. Кит начал медленно опускаться. Он закинул голову назад, когда член Лэнса вошел в него.

Кит не знал, откуда Лэнс помнил о нем все эти мелочи. Как то, что он любил, когда его тянули за волосы, а его шею кусали. Лэнс не должен был запомнить ничего из этого, учитывая то, как они всегда торопились, не говоря уже о том, что парень был всегда пьяный. Но каким-то образом он знал это, как будто все эти факты были спрятаны в файлы в глубине его сознания, а алкоголь выносил их наружу. Кит не знал, нравилась ему эта мысль или она ужасала его.

Конечно, ему было известно, что нравилось Лэнсу. Он помнил, как у него перехватывало дыхание, когда Кит оставлял на его спине красные полосы. Он знал, как сильно может кончить Лэнс, если прошептать ему на ухо, какой он молодец, как хорошо он его трахает. Он также знал, как сильно Лэнс любил поцелуи. Он любил их до, во время и после. Он любил их на губах, на челюсти и на шее — везде, куда Кит мог дотянуться.

Поскольку у него теперь был больший доступ, Кит воспользовался своим положением и начал целовать Лэнса в теплую грудь и плечи. Кажется, ему очень нравилось, когда Кит задевал его соски языком. Красный паладин сцепил челюсть и тихо зашипел. Парень повторил действие.

— Кит, блять, я сейчас кончу… — предупреждающе застонал Лэнс. Его руки вцепились в бедра Кита, натягивая его на каждый встречный толчок.

— Все хорошо, кончи в меня, — даже не думая, сказал Кит. Он просто не хотел, чтобы это прекратилось, он не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Лэнс открыл глаза.

— На мне нет… — слова парня прервали его же стон.

— Ничего страшного, — выдохнул Кит. Он наклонился вперед и поцеловал его, чтобы успокоить волнения Лэнса.

Когда все закончилось, Кит чувствовал себя уставшим. Его ноги будто превратились в желе, каждая клеточка его тела болела в лучшем смысле этого слова. Он почувствовал легкое головокружение, как будто весь мир перевернулся с ног на голову, когда Лэнс осторожно перевернул их на бок и вышел из него.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он. Глаза Кита были закрыты, но он все равно спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя, чувствуя острую необходимость скрыться.

— Да, просто дай мне минутку, — пробормотал он. Лэнс усмехнулся и прижал к его губам крепкий поцелуй. Матрас скрипнул, и вес Лэнса за его спиной пропал.

— Не спеши, — протянул парень. Послышалось какое-то шуршание — наверное, Лэнс начал одеваться, а затем шипение отодвигающейся двери. Даже не оборачиваясь, Кит знал, что он остался в комнате один. Отсутствие Лэнса всегда было неприятно.

Спустя несколько минут Кит вздохнул и уронил руку на лицо. Он мысленно подготовился встать и пойти в душ, когда звук открывающейся двери привлек его внимание. Кит моргнул, когда из ванной в одних трусах вышел Лэнс, держа в руках влажную тряпку.

— Привет, — парень ухмыльнулся, сев на край постели. Кит продолжал пялиться на него. Лэнс поднял ткань и выгнул бровь. — Можно?

Кит перевел взгляд от небольшой тряпки к лицу Лэнса и обратно, прежде чем нахмуриться. Он медленно кивнул, все еще не понимая, на что он согласился. Шатен засиял; на самом деле не было слов, чтобы описать эту широкую улыбку.

Его теплые и нежные руки осторожно вытирали кожу Кита. Он не разрушал зрительного контакта, что одновременно обнадеживало и невероятно смущало. Кит покраснел, но Лэнс никак не прокомментировал это.

— Готово, — произнес он. Парень встал и бросил тряпку в грязное белье, прежде чем выключить свет и забраться в постель и лечь рядом с Китом. Брюнет повернулся на бок и с любопытством посмотрел на него. Лэнс осторожно накрыл их одеялом и обернул руку вокруг талии Кита. — Спокойной ночи, — он улыбнулся и поцеловал Кита в лоб, отчего тот покраснел. Лэнс закрыл глаза и поерзал, пряча лицо в изгиб его шеи.

Кит на секунду напрягся, привыкая к объятиям Лэнса и теплому дыханию, что щекотало его ключицы. Кит медленно поднял руку и провел кончиками пальцев по мягким волосам Лэнса. Красный паладин удовлетворенно замычал. Кит гладил его по волосам, пока они не заснули.

***

Даже когда они нашли Широ, глупый черный лев не хотел принимать его обратно. Кит был разочарован, но он не знал, что делать. Какие есть варианты?

Широ все еще не выздоровел, но он медленно шел на поправку, позволяя своей команде чувствовать его поддержку. У Кита снова был человек, которому он мог довериться, но несколько вещей он все-таки не мог рассказать даже Широ. Например, про Лэнса. Казалось, чувства Кита к нему становились сильнее за то время, что они проводили вместе, ища любые отговорки, чтобы напиться и переспать. Лэнс продолжал оставаться на ночь, а Кит, вопреки доводам разума, привык к знакомым рукам, которые обнимали его во время сна.

Он ненавидел это.

Что было еще хуже, так это то, что однажды вечером Лэнс спросил, хочет ли он выпить, а Кит заколебался. Он очень хотел поддаться на предложение, но он не думал, что это хорошая идея — напиться, когда их могут атаковать. Лэнс наблюдал, как Кит задумчиво оттягивал нижнюю губу зубами. Его фиолетовые глаза останавливались то на лице товарища, то на стеклянной бутылке в его руках.

Сделав для себя выводы, Лэнс поставил бутылку обратно в сервант, и сердце Кита упало в пятки. Но потом губы Лэнса неизменно накрыли его. Кит ничего не понимал.

— Нам необязательно напиваться, чтобы переспать, — осторожно произнес Лэнс. Его голос был низким и мягким, успокаивающим, как будто он пытался не спугнуть боязливое животное. — Мы взрослые люди. Мы можем признать, что мы хотим потрахаться. Это нормально. Заниматься сексом. Вот, что делают молодые люди.

Кит кивнул, не в состоянии сопротивляться этой логике. Сейчас он жалел, что он не оттолкнул Лэнса и не сказал ему больше не лезть к нему. Он жалел, что он не ушел, не остановил это, пока все не зашло слишком далеко.

Маленький пузырек надежды, что тлел на дне живота следующие несколько дней после того, как Лэнс уверенно поцеловал его, вызывал тошноту. Он ненавидел чувство тепла и счастья, что появлялись, когда он слышал тихий храп Лэнса над ухом или просыпался и видел, как затуманенные голубые глаза смотрят прямо на него.

Жизнь Кита не должна быть такой. Он не предназначен для этого, и Кит знал это. Он ненавидел свою мягкую сторону и свою же гребанную тупость. Ему придется винить себя — и только себя, — когда все это выйдет ему боком, оставляя его сломленным и разбитым. Может, поэтому он позволил этому продолжаться, позволил себе подаваться навстречу утренним поцелуям и проводить пальцами по взъерошенным волосам Лэнса, когда тот спал у него на груди. Может, он просто любил наказывать себя.

***

Кит чувствовал себя просто ужасно. На этот раз физически. Голова продолжала кружиться, а на языке чувствовался кислотный привкус блевоты. Склонившись над раковиной, он прислонился лбом к прохладной поверхности зеркала, разглядывая темные мешки под глазами. Он почти не спал. Желудок не переставал беспокоить его, и последнюю неделю ему приходилось вскакивать от неожиданных, сильных приступов тошноты.

Однако никто ничего не сказал о глубоких тенях под его глазами и бледнее обычного коже. Большинство дней он продолжал тренироваться, как обычно, однако ему пришлось снизить уровень симулятора. Это без конца раздражало Кита. Что было еще хуже, так это то, что Лэнс комментировал его состояние и вел себя так, будто он беспокоился за него. Брюнет знал, что втайне он злорадствует про себя, довольствуясь тем, как быстро Кит изматывает себя, становится медленным. С каждым днем его тело болело все больше. На протяжении всех суток его не отпускала сильная усталость, отчего ему хотелось свернуться калачиком на постели.

Но даже это не помогало. Что-то казалось неправильным, когда он лежал в кровати. Он чувствовал себя одиноким, уязвимым. Беспокойство нарастало со скоростью ракеты, когда он хотел спать больше всего. Ему было холодно, и даже запахи отчего-то изменились.

Кит медленно почистил зубы, чтобы хотя бы смыть привкус тошноты. Он посмотрел в зеркало и увидел стоявшую в углу комнаты кровать. Если бы он только мог лечь спать…

Кит всегда вставал рано. Он был легок на подъем, и ему это нравилось. Чтобы избежать подозрений, ему пришлось отказаться от идеи вернуться в постель. Он должен был вести себя так, будто все было в порядке. Как будто он проснулся по собственному желанию, а не из-за рвотных позывов и ломоты в суставах.

Умывшись, Кит почувствовал себя немного более бодрым. Когда он закончил с делами в ванной, он был готов увидеться с остальными за завтраком.

Коридор был абсолютно пуст, когда он шел в сторону кухни. Подойдя ближе, Кит услышал голоса друзей, и его сердце болезненно сжалось. Его тело охватило странное тепло, и он ощутил всеохватывающее чувство удовлетворения и безопасности. Его живот успокоился, когда он вышел из комнаты, и сейчас Кит неожиданно понял, насколько он был голоден. Что бы ни было в их меню на завтраке, оно пахло божественно.

Когда дверь отъехала в сторону и Кит вошел, все повернулись к нему. Внезапно он уже не чувствовал себя таким счастливым и умиротворенным. Он чувствовал себя животным, загнанным в клетку. Они смотрели на него со странным выражением лица. Все замолчали.

— Доброе утро, — первым заговорил Ханк. — Хочешь есть? — у Кита сложилось впечатление, что на этот вопрос можно дать неправильный ответ. Он кивнул и, видимо, не прогадал. Ханк улыбнулся, и напряжение в его плечах исчезло. — Отлично!

Кит помедлил, встречаясь взглядом с Лэнсом, и занял место между ним и Широ. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности возле Лэнса. Парень уставился на него долгим взглядом, как будто ища что-то на его лице.

Кит огляделся, всматриваясь в лица своих товарищей. Ханк что-то мурлыкал себе под нос, поставив перед Китом полную тарелку еды. Они все еще привыкали к странному запаху и непривычному виду инопланетной слизи, но Ханк потратил много времени и усилий, чтобы улучшить ее вкус. Благодаря различным ингредиентам, он пытался имитировать продукты с Земли.

Кит попробовал то, что Ханк насыпал ему. На вкус было как омлет. Теплый, липкий и сырный. Он согревал изнутри. Желтый паладин улыбнулся, когда Кит начал есть более энергично.

Пидж молча поставила рядом с ним дымящуюся чашку. Ее содержимое пахло чем-то успокаивающим. Кит вопросительно посмотрел на девушку.

— Это что-то вроде травяного чая, — сказала она, пожимая худыми плечами. Пидж улыбнулась, и Кит повторил ее жест. Он поднял чашку и сделал неуверенный глоток. Напиток был таким же теплым и вкусным, как и еда. Вздохнув, Кит откинулся на спинку стула и расслабился, ощущая, как напиток разливается по всему телу.

Что-то не так.

Кит напрягся, отставив чашку на стол и выпрямившись. Почему все ведут себя так странно и пытаются вселить в него ложное чувство безопасности? Что-то произошло.

Лэнс нахмурился и открыл рот, как будто он хотел что-то сказать, но закрыл его. Он посмотрел на Широ, который вздохнул.

— Кит.

Брюнет настороженно повернулся к мужчине. Он выжидающе занес бровь.

— Мы беспокоимся о тебе, — просто сказал Широ. Он выставил перед собой ладони в предупреждающем жесте. — Ты плохо себя чувствуешь. Тебе нужно заботиться о себе.

— Откуда тебе знать, что я чувствую? — спросил Кит.

— Мы заметили темные круги и отсутствие аппетита, — спокойно ответил мужчина. Пидж и Ханк отвернулись. Широ взглянул на Лэнса, но и тот отвел взгляд. — Ты устаешь быстрее, чем обычно, и в последнее время ты был довольно…

Кит прищурил глаза. Он чувствовал себя попавшим в ловушку и уязвимым. Они заметили. Они наблюдали за ним достаточно внимательно, чтобы уловить изменения. Он почувствовал странное спокойствие, зная, что его команда заботится о нем. Но Кит не привык к этому. Часть его злилась, может, даже боялась. Никто не проявлял к нему внимание, если только не искал его слабости.

— Я был довольно что? — выплюнул Кит.

— Эмоциональным, — мягко закончила Аллура. Кит нахмурился, но так и не получил возможность ответить.

— Думаю, мы все пытаемся сказать, что мы не отказались бы от твоего разрешения, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке с нашим текущим черным паладином, — сказал Коран.

Складка меж бровей Кита усилилась, и он отвернулся. Его не нужно проверять, но если тогда они от него отстанут…

— Вероятно, это просто усталость и стресс, — добавила Аллура. — Но нам бы очень хотелось убедиться.

— Я не могу просто взять больничный, — возразил Кит, скрещивая руки на груди. Он не мог смотреть Аллуре в глаза, когда она говорила таким тихим, обеспокоенным голосом. Он не думал, что сможет отказать ей.

— Это займет всего несколько тиков, — радостно заверил Коран. — И если мы узнаем, что это, то, возможно, я смогу создать что-нибудь, что поможет тебе вернуться в прежнюю боевую форму!

Кит поморщился, но не смог придумать никаких возражений.

— Пожалуйста, Кит? — Лэнс заговорил впервые за все это время, и Кит напрягся. Он не мог сказать нет Лэнсу. Какая ему вообще разница? Он что, не мог оставить Кита в покое или просто пошутить о его слабости?

Парень случайно встретился с ним глазами. Лэнс выглядел уязвимым. Казалось, ему было не до шуток. Когда Кит пригляделся, он заметил, что у него тоже были темные круги под глазами. Не такие большие, как у него, но он явно не спал последние несколько ночей.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Кит. — Если всего лишь на несколько тиков.

Плечи Лэнса расслабились от облегчения.

После разговора все вяло принялись за недоеденный завтрак. Напряжения, похоже, поубавилось, но в воздухе витало стойкое чувство беспокойства. За столом царила полная тишина, и Кит понял, что это оттого, что Лэнс не проронил и слова.

Несколькими минутами позже они пошли за Кораном к исцеляющим капсулам, и он достал какое-то оборудование. Кит без жалоб стоял все обследование. Коран издал несколько задумчивых звуков, лениво поглаживая огненные усы.

Ни один из девяти тестов не принес боли, потому что большинство из них были простым сканированием.

— Тебе не о чем волноваться, — в конце концов объявил Коран, отрываясь от голографического экрана, который он изучал.

— Я же вам говорил, — пробормотал себе под нос Кит.

— Отлично! И что с ним? Просто стресс? — спросил Лэнс, произнеся больше слов, чем за все утро.

— О, что ж, немного больше, — признался Коран, пожав плечами. — Я имею в виду, сейчас это не такая уж и большая проблема, но, возможно, со временем нам придется что-нибудь… придумать?

— Что это значит? — спросила Пидж, нетерпеливо нахмурившись. — Придумать что именно?

— Ну, видимо, номер четыре беременный.

***

Комната погрузилась в полную тишину. Все застыли от разного уровня шока и дискомфорта. Кит чувствовал странное спокойствие.

— Нет, неправда.

Коран прищурился и снова посмотрел на результат анализов. Кит перевел взгляд на Аллуру. Она выглядела самой удивленной из всех. Широко распахнутые глаза и ладонь, прикрывающая рот. Он демонстративно не смотрел на Лэнса, чтобы не видеть его обеспокоенное выражение лица и нахмуренные брови, нет, спасибо большое.

— Мне жаль, но, похоже, результаты не ошибаются, — Коран пожал плечами.

— Эм, Коран, но это невозможно, — неуверенно подал голос Широ.

— Правда? — мужчина с любопытством приподнял брови и посмотрел на Кита. — Ты разве не вел половую жизнь?

— Человеческие самцы не могут забеременеть, — Широ быстро перебил старшего. — Ну, большинство из них, — Коран перевел на него заинтересованный взгляд, но негласный лидер команды продолжил: — Я объясню тебе позже, но у мужчин, как Кит, нет нужных… репродуктивных органов.

— Он наполовину галра, — прошептала Аллура, глядя прямо на Кита.

— И что? — брюнет нахмурился и встал: ему уже осточертела вся эта трата времени.

Аллура шагнула вперед и положила руку на его плечо.

— Пол не играет важной роли для галра, когда дело касается вынашивания детей. В отличие от людей, — она замолчала и посмотрела на Корана в поисках помощи.

Мужчина с радостью выполнил ее молчаливую просьбу и прочистил горло, готовясь дать объяснения.

— Видишь ли, номер четыре, галра оснащены вторичными репродуктивными органами. Как правило, они «спят», но если галра формирует родственную связь с представителем своего пола, то в их организм постепенно поступают определенные гормоны, которые помогают активировать репродуктивные органы, позволяющие вынашивать ребенка или…

— Нет.

Коран моргнул, когда Кит перебил его. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но вместо этого просто бросил на черного паладина сочувствующий взгляд.

— Мне очень жаль, Кит, — мягко сказала Аллура. Она выглядела так, будто в любой момент могла расплакаться, но Кит не понимал почему. — Я должна была рассказать тебе. Я даже не думала… Я понятия не имела, что… — он не упустил, как ее большие глаза на секунду метнулись к Лэнсу, прежде чем снова остановиться на Ките. — Извини.

— Это не твоя вина, Аллура, — тихо сказал Лэнс.

— Нет, не твоя, — повторил Кит. Не глядя на товарищей, он протолкнулся мимо них и вышел из комнаты.

***

Сказать, что атмосфера на корабле была напряженной, было бы преуменьшением. Никто не говорил о положении Кита, но все знали, о чем они думали. После раскрывшейся правды Лэнс не подходил к нему, и Кит не винил его.

Не изменяя своим привычкам, он решил справиться со всем самостоятельно. Во-первых, просить помощи казалось самой сложной вещью на свете, а во-вторых, он не хотел выглядеть слабым.

Аллура снова пыталась извиниться, и на этот раз Кит справился с этим немного лучше. Он заверил ее, что она ни в чем не виновата и что он не винит ее. Однако он видел, что она все равно чувствовала себя ответственной.

Широ пытался поговорить с ним несколько раз, но Кит упрямо молчал или снова и снова повторял, что у него все под контролем. Широ ни на что не намекал, но Кит знал, что всем прекрасно известно, от кого этот ребенок. Это было не просто унизительно. Он даже не мог смотреть на Лэнса.

Спустя несколько дней, привыкнув к странным новостям, Кит понял, что он должен сделать. Застать Корана одного было труднее, чем он ожидал, но в итоге ему удалось перехватить мужчину после обеда.

— Чем я могу помочь, мальчик мой? — спросил Коран. Он искренне хотел помочь, судя по сострадательному выражению лица. Кит сделал глубокий вздох.

— Есть ли… Если ли какой-нибудь способ избавиться от этого? — спросил он. Парень перешел сразу к делу, зная, что слова будут даваться ему тяжело.

— Прошу прощения? — Коран моргнул, не совсем поняв просьбу.

— Вещь во мне, — повторил Кит, прежде чем неуверенно положить руку на живот. Он никогда не называл это ребенком, даже мысленно.

— Я… Ты этого хочешь? — мягко спросил алтеианец. — Это… Это важное решение, не торопись и не делай все в одиночку. Возможно, тебе стоит обсудить…

— Здесь нечего и не с кем обсуждать, — возразил Кит, нахмурившись. — Я не смогу сражаться с Зарконом, если едва смогу двигаться. Космическая война — неподходящее время для беременности, Коран.

— Что ж, предполагаю, ты прав… — мужчина замолчал, отводя взгляд от подростка. Его плечи поникли, а на лице отразилось грустное выражение, но он быстро поспешил вынырнуть из поникшего состояния. — Думаю, я смогу синтезировать что-то, что вызовет… — он сделал неопределенный жест рукой, который мог означать что угодно, но Кит понял, что он имеет в виду выкидыш. — Это займет около недели, так как я начинаю с нуля. Так что это даст тебе немного времени, чтобы все обдумать. Возможно…

— Спасибо, Коран, — прервал его Кит и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

Желудок схватило неприятной судорогой, а сердце сжалось настолько, что он не мог дышать. Ему придется ждать целую неделю…

Вернувшись в комнату, Кит даже не дошел до кровати, сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к двери, и разрешил себе плакать. Он знал, что он принял правильное решение. Он не мог оставить эту… эту вещь.

Он с трудом подавил желание накрыть живот ладонью. «Не привязывайся. Не привязывайся. Не привязывайся».

Тому, что внутри него, придется уйти. Как и всем, кого Кит любил, ему придется исчезнуть. Последние несколько дней он только и делал, что убеждал себя, приводил тысячи доводов, почему он не сможет оставить то, что внутри него, и сражаться на такой важной войне. Даже после всего, что было сказано, здесь было столько факторов, столько причин, что он не сможет сделать это. Это невозможно.

Он хотел покончить со всем. Чем дольше это продолжалось, тем больше Кит привязывался и отчаянно хотел, чтобы эта ситуация имела иной исход. Он не знал, хватит ли у него сил сделать через неделю то, что он должен.

Выплакав все слезы, он, наконец, признался себе, что больше всего на свете он бы хотел иметь ребенка от Лэнса.

***

Лэнс слышал его через тонкую стену, слышал, всхлипывая громче, чем когда-либо. Он даже не пытался заглушить собственные звуки.

Он лежал в кровати, глядя в потолок и вслушиваясь изо всех сил. По его щекам катились дорожки слез, и он боролся с желанием пойти в комнату Кита и крепко обнять его. Он знал, что брюнет, вероятно, сломает ему нос за это. Все-таки это из-за него Кит оказался в таком положении.

«Нет, не твоя».

Слова парня снова и снова повторялись в голове Лэнса. Он заверил Аллуру, что она ни в чем виновата, но его тон точно подразумевал, кого он винил. Лэнса.

Он чувствовал, как в его груди, словно воздушный шар, раздувался приступ вины. Он был таким тяжелым, как якорь или свинец, которые давили ему на сердце.

Он был таким эгоистичным козлом. Лэнс хотел быть с Китом, чтобы развлечься и насладиться несколькими часами удовольствия и интимности. Он был самым счастливым человеком на земле, когда засыпал в объятиях Кита. И стоило ему вкусить что-то приятное, как Киту пришлось страдать.

Неважно, что Лэнс не знал, что это могло случиться. Как бы он ни волновался, факт оставался неактуальным. Он виноват — все предельно коротко и ясно.

***

На следующее утро Кит не был очень голоден, но все продолжали следить за ним. Они делали вид, что это не так, но это было весьма очевидно. Они считали каждый укус, что он делал, а Ханк даже приготовил его любимую еду.

Кит так и не понял, откуда желтый паладин узнал, что он любит. Он никогда не говорил это напрямую и без возражений ел все, что ему давали.

Может, Ханк обладал какой-то магией. Возможно, той же самой магией, которая подсказывала Аллуре и Корану, когда Киту нужно отвлечься. Той же магией, которая помогала Широ понять, когда его одолевала буря эмоций, требующая выход. Даже Пидж знала, когда он чувствовал себя устало и одиноко и нуждался в молчаливой компании. Она что-то печатала и тихо мурлыкала себе под нос. И если иногда она прислонялась к его плечу, а он гладил ее по волосам, как Мэтт, когда они были детьми, то никто ничего не упоминал.

Единственным, кто, казалось, совершенно не обращал на него внимания, был Лэнс.

В некотором смысле это было даже хорошо. Все равно у них нет причин что-либо менять. Они все еще не говорили об этом, и Кит не хотел. Будет лучше, если Лэнс продолжит считать, что ситуация с Китом не имеет ничего общего с ним. Что было правдой. Кит, скорее, снова отправится в желудок веблума, чем признает, что Лэнс сыграл важную роль в этом беспорядке.

Однако это утро отличалось от предыдущих: этим утром даже Лэнс смотрел на него с плохо скрываемым беспокойством, отчего Киту было еще труднее проглатывать завтрак. Команда пыталась поддерживать разговор, как обычно, избегая неловкого молчания, но это было сложно без участия Лэнса. Казалось, он всегда знал, что сказать, что спросить и как подключить каждого к обсуждению. Киту нравилось просто сидеть и слушать, но сегодня особенно часто всплывали пробелы, и он точно знал, о чем все думали в эти моменты тишины.

Что не удивительно, но Кит первый покинул обеденный стол. Он вежливо поблагодарил Ханка и направился в свою комнату. Ему нужно было просто побыть наедине, у него не было сил поддерживать весь этот фарс. Похоже, кто-то не понял намек.

Кит услышал следовавшие за ним по коридору шаги и остановился прямо возле двери.

— Широ, все хорошо. Я просто… — Кит замер посреди поворота. Лэнс застенчиво смотрел на него, неловко положив руку на заднюю часть шеи.

— Кит, мы можем, пожалуйста, поговорить? — спросил он. Парень улыбнулся, но улыбка его не достигла глаза. Они молча стояли некоторое время в ожидании ответа от Кита. Он хотел сказать нет, но потом смягчился.

— Ладно, — он вздохнул, чувствуя, как его грудь сжимается, а живот завязывается в узлы. Кит повел их в свою комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. — Что?

Лэнс переместил свой вес с одной ноги на вторую, засунув руки в карманы. Кит выжидающе скрестил руки на груди. Он пытался надеть нейтральное выражение лица, но прыгающие внутри него эмоции пытались вырваться на свободу.

— Я знаю, что ты никогда… Ты ничего не говорил, но… — Лэнс остановился и робко взглянул на Кита. Он сделал глубокий вздох и выпрямился. — Он мой.

Кит ничего не сказал, но выражение его лица, казалось, дало Лэнсу необходимое подтверждение. Не зная, что именно он должен был ожидать, Кит был немного шокирован, заметив, что Лэнс скрыл небольшую улыбку, прежде чем продолжить.

— Я имею в виду. Это очевидно, да. Но, поскольку ты мне ничего не сказал, я подумал, что, может, нет. То есть, не то чтобы ты мне чем-то обязан. Поэтому если ты был с кем-то другим или что-то вроде того, то все хорошо. Я все равно буду тебя поддерживать. Как и все мы, но я… — Лэнс прекратил бормотать и посмотрел прямо на Кита. В фиолетовых глазах парня отразился вихрь эмоций. — Ладно, я просто хотел сказать, что мне жаль. Мне правда жаль за то, что я не… Что я не защитил тебя. Что я втянул тебя в это, потому что я хотел… Хотел повеселиться и не думал о последствиях…

— Все хорошо, — Кит махнул рукой, чтобы остановить красного паладина. — Все было по обоюдному согласию. Я хотел этого, — лицо Лэнса загорелось, и Кит поспешил продолжить: — Ты не знал. Откуда тебе было? Ты не виноват. Я не считаю тебя ответственным за произошедшее и ничего не жду от тебя. Я не рассказывал остальным, поэтому они не знают, что ты причастен. Ты мне ничего не должен, Лэнс.

Шатен заморгал, понимая, что разговор зашел в другое русло.

— Они… Они знают, — тихо сказал он. — Все и так знают.

— Я им не говорил, — твердо ответил Кит.

Лэнс махнул рукой, чтобы успокоить его, и сделал шаг вперед.

— Я говорю не об этом. Я говорю, что… Что мне не важно, если они знают. Я хочу, чтобы они знали. А если ты не хочешь, то все в порядке. Я тоже ничего не говорил. Обещаю! Они просто догадались. Мы можем все отрицать, если хочешь, но я пришел сюда, чтобы сказать, что тебе не придется делать все в одиночку. Мы все рядом, но… Я особенно.

— Не все сводится к соревнованиям, Лэнс, — голос Кита был тихим, побежденным.

— Я знаю! — фыркнул Лэнс. — Я имею в виду, что мы в этом вместе, Кит. Мы партнеры. Что бы тебе ни понадобилось, я здесь. Ты не один. Обещаю, что буду рядом, несмотря ни на что.

Киту казалось, что его сердце выпрыгнет из груди, и когда Лэнс притянул его в объятия, он не мог сдержать подступающие слезы. Это все, чего он когда-либо хотел и боялся.

Лэнс прижимал его к себе очень долгое время, поглаживая по спине и раскачивая из стороны в сторону. Собравшись с силами, Кит все-таки отстранился от него и сделал шаг назад. Лэнс опустил руки и с беспокойством оглядел черного паладина.

— Спасибо, Лэнс. Я… Я ценю это, — сказал Кит, беря себя в руки. — Но все хорошо. Я уже обо всем позаботился. Коран создает кое-что для меня. Кое-что, что вернет все в прежнее состояние.

Кит не заметил, как Лэнс с трудом сохранил нейтральное выражение лица.

— Ты правда этого хочешь?

«Нет!» — хотелось закричать Киту. «Нет, это не то, чего я хочу! Я хочу тебя! И нашего ребенка!»

Кит кивнул.

— Это единственный способ. Ничего личного, это никак не связано с тобой. Но мы на войне. Это слишком опасно. И потом… — Кит умолк, думая о своем домике в пустыне. Там он с трудом мог позаботиться о себе, не говоря уже о воспитании ребенка. Это было бы нечестно. Их малыш заслуживает лучшей жизни, чем Кит мог дать ему. Было еще труднее, когда он посмотрел на Лэнса и подумал, что он может дать ребенку ту жизнь, которую он заслуживает: с друзьями и с семьей и с удивительным отцом, который был полон любви и гордости. Но затем он подумал о Лэнсе, его жизни и будущем, и понял, что ему нужно сделать ради парня, которого он любил.

— Это единственный способ, — повторил Кит. Лэнс кивнул, принимая его выбор. Он притянул его в еще одни робкие объятия. Кит позволил себе раствориться в его руках.

***

Дни пролетали одинаково. Им не угрожала серьезная угроза, они просто продолжали убирать батальоны солдат с освобожденных ими планет. Клинок Марморы сыграл немаловажную роль в спасении этих народов, но большую часть разговоров и политических встреч вели Широ, Аллура, и Коран, постепенно добавляя все больше и больше союзников в коалицию.

Кит был единственным, кто явно испытывал трудности. Связь с Черной была не так сильна, как должна была быть, и он знал, что он вел себя слишком безрассудно. Он оставлял слишком много отверстий, ошибок новичка, выставляющих его в неряшливом свете. От этого Лэнсу хотелось рвать на себе волосы от стресса и разочарования.

Возвращение Широ было благословением во многих смыслах, потому что он отлично помогал Лэнсу избавиться от накопившегося уныния. Широ понимал, что он чувствует, и часто отводил Кита в сторону, чтобы сказать ему то же самое.

— Я думал, мы прошли это! — застонал Лэнс. Он мерил шагами маленькую комнату старшего паладина, пока Широ сочувственно наблюдал за ним, скрестив на груди руки. — Когда ты пропал, Кит достиг значительного прогресса. Он по-настоящему прислушивался ко мне. Он не бросался в опасности. Ну, не всегда, это ведь Кит, но все же!

Широ кивнул, понимая, что ему пока нечего сказать. Лэнсу нужно сначала выговориться. Он так хорошо справлялся. Поддерживал Кита и оставался сильным, но сейчас это догнало его. Эта ситуация была личной во многих смыслах.

— Я так зол! — воскликнул Лэнс, падая на кровать Широ. Он быстро выпрямился и, уперев локти в колени, начал дергать ногой.

— На Кита? — спросил Широ, осторожно присаживаясь рядом.

— Нет! — сказал Лэнс, как будто сама мысль об этом оскорбила его, что, если честно, так немного и было. — Я злюсь на себя за то, что не подумал о последствиях моих действий, и на его родителей за то, что они не упомянули, что о, да, кстати, ты наполовину пришелец, с твоим телом может происходить неведомая хуйня, так что следи за ним! Какого квизнака, Широ?! — закричал Лэнс, наклоняясь к мужчине с искрами гнева в глазах. Широ знал, что злость направлена не на него, потому продолжил спокойно смотреть на Лэнса. — Ему двадцать! Всю свою жизнь он жил, ничего не зная об этом! Он не был девственником, когда я… Когда мы…

Лэнс покраснел и взглянул на Широ. На этот раз мужчина немного вздрогнул, но не сказать, что то было новая для него информация. Кит был для него кем-то вроде младшего брата/лучшего друга, а Широ был его доверенным лицом. Хоть Кит и не разглашал многие детали, однако он не стеснялся рассказать, что его беспокоило. И Широ бы с радостью выслушал его, но услышать это от Лэнса было немного другим. Мужчина просто кивнул, и парень продолжил поток своих мыслей.

— Что, если бы с ним что-то случилось? Он даже не знал, что он галра, это было бы просто ужасно! Что бы они делали на Земле? Те парни явно не остались бы с ним. Я имею в виду, видел бы ты его лицо, когда я делал хоть что-то отдаленно порядочное… — Лэнс снова замолчал. Никто из них не хотел вдаваться в детали о том, как он вытирал Кита и помогал ему в душе, гладил его по спине и по бедрам и укладывал его спать.

— Не говоря уже о том, что у него могли возникнуть какие-то странные медицинские проблемы, а доктора бы не знали, как его лечить. Он мог умереть! Правительство могло ставить над ним эксперименты или еще какую-нибудь хуйню! Он ничего не знал. Да даже сейчас нам не все известно. Это просто… Это пугает меня, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — согласился Широ. Он нежно положил ладонь на плечо Лэнса. — Меня тоже это пугает. Но все, что мы можем сделать для Кита, — это то, что делаешь ты. Приглядывать за ним и следить, чтобы все было в порядке. Мы должны делать шаг за шагом. Все это в прошлом, правильно? С ним ничего не случилось, поэтому переживать из-за того, что могло произойти, только вредит тебе, Лэнс, — парень рассеянно кивнул, отрывая взгляд от пола и переведя его на Широ. — С другой стороны, если бы это был кто угодно, я думаю, мы все согласимся, что лучше, если бы это был ты.

— Что? — Лэнс приподнял бровь, непонимающе глядя на Широ. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Сделать Кита беременным, — ответил мужчина, опустив голову. — Очевидно, что вы оба очень заботитесь друг о друге. Может, не совсем в том смысле, но между вами много доверия и взаимоуважения. Если кто-то и будет рядом с Китом и этим ребенком, то это ты, Лэнс. Ты надежный.

Шатен покраснел, но его грудь распирало от счастья при словах одобрения и доверия. Затем он почувствовал холодный озноб, что пробежал по позвоночнику, и отвернулся от Широ.

— Он… Он не оставит его, — тихо произнес Лэнс.

Широ вздохнул.

— Я знаю.

— Я… Я не хочу этого, — признался Лэнс. Впервые он позволил себе подумать об этом.

— Ты разговаривал с ним? — мягко спросил Широ.

Лэнс покачал головой.

— Нет. Я имею в виду, вроде того. Он сказал, чего хочет, и я просто сказал, что поддержу любое его решение. Что я, кстати, и сделаю!

Широ слабо улыбнулся.

— Да, я знаю, — согласился он.

— Я не сказал ему, чего я хочу, потому что это… неуместно? В смысле, не я вынашиваю этого ребенка, поэтому я не могу сказать Киту, что он должен пройти через беременность и родить его, потому что я так хочу.

— Я понимаю, — Широ замер, как будто о чем-то думая, и продолжил. — Мне просто интересно, Кит правда этого хочет или он думает, что это лучший выход.

Лэнс на секунду задумался.

— Я не… Я не знаю, — честно ответил он. — Я не знаю, с чего бы ему хотеть этого. Я имею в виду, мне кажется, он не из тех парней, которые думают о детях и прочем. Кроме того, я, наверное, последний человек, от которого он бы хотел иметь ребенка.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — осторожно спросил Широ. Он посмотрел на сутулые плечи Лэнса и его несчастное выражение лица. На нем было написано так много чувств, которые, Широ был уверен, он никогда не рассказывал Киту.

— А почему нет? — фыркнул Лэнс. — Кит лучший пилот нашего поколения. Он черный паладин, голова Вольтрона. А я просто… Просто Лэнс. Во мне нет ничего особенного. Я обычный мальчик с Кубы.

— Мальчик с Кубы, который стал паладином Вольтрона. Первый паладин, нашедший своего льва, человек, которого лев ждал десять тысяч лет. Ты правая рука Вольтрона, Лэнс. Правая рука Кита. Если бы не ты, нас бы здесь не было. Кит бы не справился без тебя, и он это знает, — заверил Широ. — Кроме того, он заботится о тебе. Кит не открывается кому попало и никогда не подпускает к себе. А тебе это удалось, и это что-то, да значит. Даже если он снова закрылся.

Лэнс поднял голову, на его лице отражалась не только неуверенность, но и явная надежда. Он выискивал в выражении Широ любой намек на ложь или шутку.

— Спасибо, Широ, — мягко сказал он и спрятал покрасневшее лицо в ладонях. Мужчина с трудом подавил желание рассмеяться.

— Я поговорю с ним, — пообещал Широ, похлопав Лэнса по спине.

Парень крепко обнял его, прежде чем вернуться в свою комнату. По пути туда он невольно остановился возле двери Кита. Он хотел постучать и спросить, нужно ли парню что-нибудь, или предложить объятия. Он хотел, но, понимая, что парень вряд ли оценит, если его одиночество прервут, Лэнс передумал. Он отвернулся от двери, не в состоянии отделаться от мысли, что их с Китом будущее исчезло, так и не получив шанс появиться.

***

Широ знал лучший способ подойти к Киту. Он знал, что это нужно сделать наедине, когда барьеры подростка слабы.

Время, необходимое Корану, подходило к концу, и Кит ожидал, что со дня на день он покончит со своей задачей. В силу необходимости он избегал разговоров с Лэнсом и Широ. Он не думал, что он достаточно силен, чтобы придерживаться своего решения, если они заставят его подумать об этом. Широ решил, что сейчас подходящее время, чтобы поговорить по душам.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить? — спросил Кит. Он выпрямился, думая, что разговор, вероятно, зайдет о Вольтроне и что они планируют делать с Лотором в свете полученной информации.

— Я хотел узнать, как у тебя дела, — просто ответил Широ. Выражение Кита отразило его удивление, и мужчина решил перейти к сути дела. — Я знаю, что ты уже принял решение, но время на исходе, и я хотел узнать, позволяешь ли ты себе думать об этом немного больше.

— Здесь не о чем думать, Широ, ты же знаешь, — нахмурился Кит. — Это единственный способ. Я не могу позволить себе сейчас сидеть в стороне. Не тогда, когда… — он не договорил, но мужчина знал, что он хотел сказать. Не тогда, когда Черная отвергает Широ. Кит единственный, кто мог быть лидером Вольтрона на данный момент.

— Я знаю, — лидер вздохнул. Он смотрел на Кита несколько минут. Выражение его лица было странным, и Кит не знал, что сказать или даже о чем думал его наставник. Наконец, Широ снова вздохнул и сел на кровать, поглаживая место рядом с собой. Кит замялся, но сел.

— Ты молод. Вы все так молоды, и я бы хотел, чтобы вы избежали этой участи. Тебе пришлось стольким пожертвовать ради борьбы с Зарконом и Империей, когда ты толком не успел пожить. Вы все рискуете жизнями, мне жаль, что все сложилось именно так, — начал Широ. Он посмотрел на младшего паладина, который ответил любопытным взглядом.

Широ закрыл глаза и втянул в себя воздух, прежде чем положить руку на плечо Кита.

— Я знаю, что тебе трудно, Кит, но мне нужно, чтобы ты представил — всего на мгновение, — что все, о чем тебе нужно думать, это собственное счастье, — Кит уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Широ поднял свободную руку, останавливая его.

— Просто притворись, Кит. Притворись, что ты не должен думать об этом логически. Притворись, что ты не в центре межгалактической космической войны и что твоя единственная забота — это ты сам. Ты все еще хочешь принять такое же решение?

— Все не так просто, — возразил Кит. — Дело не только во мне. Я даже не говорю сейчас о войне или галра. Ладно, предположим, что я решил оставить… оставить ребенка… — он запнулся, и Широ молча наблюдал, как Кит продолжил. — Предположим, что мы все вернулись на Землю и я в одиночку воспитываю ребенка. Смогу ли я дать ему хорошую жизнь? — он фыркнул, качая головой, и Широ не знал, что ответить. Вместо этого он задал другой вопрос.

— Что насчет Лэнса? Тебе не пришлось бы делать все в одиночку. Он бы помог тебе. Я уверен, его семья тоже.

Кит посмотрел на Широ так, будто у него выросла вторая голова.

— В этом вся и проблема! Конечно, Лэнс захотел бы быть рядом со своим ребенком и заботиться о нем. В этом весь Лэнс! Но что он скажет своей семье? Что будет, когда он влюбится по-настоящему и захочет создать свою семью, но ему придется сказать своему будущему супругу, что, о, кстати, у меня есть частично инопланетный, внебрачный ребенок от парня, который был моим напарником в космосе. Это же пиздец. На это действительно понадобится согласие, а я знаю Лэнса. Я знаю, что он никогда бы не соврал и не стал бы скрывать это, но я не думаю, что кто-то с радостью согласится на это. Я не хочу разрушать его жизнь и его будущее из-за какой-то глупой, совершенной мною ошибки.

— Кит, ты ничего не портишь, — брови Широ взлетели вверх, а рот слегка приоткрылся. Он знал, что парень мог многое придумать, но это превзошло все его ожидания. — Во-первых, ты не знал, что это произойдет, а во-вторых, это не твоя вина. Ты же это знаешь? Ты не мог предсказать будущее. Ты не был полностью безответственен…

— Нет, был! — практически закричал Кит. Он быстро встал и начал ходить по комнате, как загнанный в клетке зверь. Широ узнавал те скопившуюся энергию и напряженную линию плеч. Он помнил, как прошлым вечером Лэнс точно так же расхаживал по его спальне.

— Я был безответственным, — продолжал Кит. — Я не должен был баловать себя. О чем я вообще думал?! Спать с Лэнсом было глупо с моей стороны. На карту было поставлено так много. Я не могу поверить, что я поставил под угрозу нашу миссию только из-за глупого Лэнса с его голубыми глазами и его глупой улыбкой, и его глупыми руками, и…

Широ правда не знал, как долго Кит бы продолжал разглагольствовать, и, честно говоря, не горел желанием услышать его речь до конца. Поднявшись, он крепко перехватил парня за плечи и заставил его посмотреть в свои глаза.

— Кит, — размеренно сказал Широ. — Нет абсолютно ничего плохого в том, чтобы иметь чувства к Лэнсу. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы показывать эти чувства, особенно когда Лэнс явно чувствует то же самое. Однако у вас проблемы с общением. Ты правда думаешь, что Лэнс из тех людей, кто спит без чувств?

Кит пожал плечами.

— Знаешь, он присматривает за тобой, — мягко продолжил Широ. — Он говорит нам, когда тебе что-то нужно от кого-то из нас, потому что он знает, что ты никогда не попросишь Пидж посидеть с тобой или меня поговорить с тобой. Он сказал Ханку, какая у тебя любимая еда.

Кит не знал этого. Он нахмурился, недоумевая, как Лэнс смог так хорошо научиться понимать его. Он отвел взгляд, избегая зрительного контакта.

— Кит, — тон Широ заставил его повернуться к старшему. Кит вздохнул.

— Это сложно, — парень закусил губу. Широ кивнул, поощряя его продолжить. — Может, он и правда что-то чувствует, но только здесь. В космосе. Лэнсу нравится идея быть любимым. Ему нравится быть с кем-то, но с кем? Аллура отказала ему, а Ханк его лучший друг, он не думает о нем в таком плане. Пидж слишком маленькая, а вы с Кораном немного староваты. Без обид, — застенчиво произнес Кит, но Широ не мог удержаться от улыбки.

— Никаких обид, — заверил он. — Но… Кит, ты правда думаешь, что он делает это просто из удобства?

Кит пожал плечами.

— Может быть. Отчасти да. Когда мы вернемся на Землю, все будет иначе. Сейчас у нас нет времени на это. Но на Земле Лэнсу не нужно будет сражаться на космической войне, он сможет ходить на настоящие свидания и остепениться, у него будет намного больше вариантов. Гораздо больше людей, которые будут подходить ему больше, чем я. Он же такой… Такой Лэнс! — Кит всплеснул руками, как будто это все объясняло.

Широ вздохнул, молча умоляя любое космическое божество, которое их подслушивало, благословить его терпением, необходимым ему, чтобы справиться с этими двумя дебилами. Однако он не имел право говорить Киту то, что сказал ему Лэнс. Эти разговоры были более-менее личными, но как же он хотел, чтобы Кит узнал, что Лэнс сказал почти то же самое.

— Кит, ты должен быть честен с самим собой в своих желаниях. Забудь о войне и даже забудь о Лэнсе, всего на мгновение. Чего ты хочешь?

Кит молчал. Он отвел взгляд, уставившись на особо интересное место в полу. Что и требовалось доказать.

— Пожалуйста, поговори с Лэнсом. Честно расскажи ему о своих чувствах, — мягко попросил Широ. — Я пойму, если ты не хочешь менять свое мнение. Это непростое решение, и я понимаю, что ты берешь во внимание слишком много факторов, но я также знаю, что ты немного преувеличиваешь, — он слегка улыбнулся, чтобы разрядить атмосферу. — Только, пожалуйста, не закрывайся от нас, Кит. Особенно от Лэнса. Он правда заботится о тебе. Для него будет многое значить, если ты будешь хотя бы держать его в курсе дела.

Кит кивнул, но не сделал никаких словесных обещаний. Широ знал, что это лучшее, что он мог просить в данный момент, и привлек Кита в объятия.

***

Коран закончил.

Он осторожно вошел в комнату Кита и передал ему небольшой флакончик со странной розовой жидкостью. Выражение в его глазах было печальным, но смирившимся.

— Ты должен принять его в течение недели, — проинструктировал Коран. — Пей до дна. Будет лучше, если с едой. Он начнет действовать в течение одного часа. Не буду лгать, мой мальчик, будет неприятно. Возможно, кому-то стоит побыть с…

Кит поднял руку, прерывая алтеианца.

— Я буду в порядке, — заверил он.

Коран на секунду остановился и понимающе кивнул. Он так и думал, что получит такой вердикт. Мужчина ненадолго задержался, как будто он хотел что-то сказать. Кит подождал, но он выглядел так, будто ему не терпелось, чтобы эта встреча закончилась.

Наконец Коран вздохнул и похлопал подростка по плечу.

— Береги себя, — сказал он, прежде чем оставить Кита наедине со своими мыслями.

Когда алтеианец ушел, парень сел на кровать и пробыл там около… часа? Двух? Он не был уверен. Он постукивал ногой, держа пузырек между большим и указательным пальцем и двигая им из стороны в сторону, наблюдая, как переливается блестящая жидкость. В его голове всплыл разговор с Широ.

— Просто притворись, Кит. Притворись, что ты не должен думать об этом логически. Притворись, что ты не в центре межгалактической космической войны и что твоя единственная забота — это ты сам. Ты все еще хочешь принять такое же решение?

Тогда Кит знал, чего он хотел. И он все еще хотел этого. Но он был прав, когда говорил Широ, что это просто невозможно. Когда мужчина спросил о Лэнсе, Кит намеревался честно ответить, что он хочет ребенка от Лэнса, но с его стороны было бы просто нечестно привязывать своего товарища к чему-то настолько постоянному. Даже если он был готов сделать это.

— Я имею в виду, что мы в этом вместе, Кит. Мы партнеры. Что бы тебе ни понадобилось, я здесь. Ты не один. Обещаю, что буду рядом, несмотря ни на что.

Он не мог просить об этом Лэнса, парня, который сделал бы все что угодно ради людей, о которых он заботился. Кит любил его и желал ему всего самого лучшего. Он хотел, чтобы у Лэнса было все, чего он заслужил.

Кит понял, что его выбор сделан, когда он поплелся в ванную комнату. Он остановился перед зеркалом, уставившись на свое отражение, и открыл пробку. Но он не выпил.

Каждый раз, когда Кит подносил жидкость ко рту, он медлил, прежде чем снова опустить руку. В итоге он поставил флакон на раковину и лег спать.

Всю следующую неделю он повторял это действие в течение нескольких часов перед сном. В последний день Кит признался, что он просто не может сделать это. Но он не мог рассказать другим о своем решении, тем более Лэнсу. Этот идиот будет тратить слишком много времени и энергии, беспокоясь и суетясь над ним, и Кит с легкостью позволит ему это поведение.

Вылив розовую жидкость в унитаз, Кит начал разрабатывать план, чтобы скрыть свое решение от других.

***

 

Кит знал, что у него получалось руководить Вольтроном, но он все равно ухватился за возможность сблизиться с Клинком. Это был его шанс сбежать, скрыть то, что он сделал, от Лэнса и остальных.

Сначала он присоединился к ним на несколько миссий. Будучи черным паладином, Кит не мог быть вдали от своих друзей слишком долго, но он умел держать людей на расстоянии вытянутой руки и медленно начал выходить из их группы. Они сердились на него, думали, что он отвернулся от них, и чувство вины не позволяло ему бросить своих друзей.

Но всякий раз, когда это происходило, Кит смотрел на Лэнса и напомнил себе, почему будет лучше, если они будут злиться на него. Оттолкнуть человека легче, когда он не хочет видеть тебя.

Когда Черная, наконец, впустила Широ обратно, Кит увидел зеленый свет, который он так долго ждал, и соединился с Клинком навсегда.

***

Лэнс чувствовал себя одиноко.

Но тому не было логического объяснения. У него все еще был его лучший друг, Ханк, он все еще играл в видеоигры с Пидж, флиртовал с Аллурой и разговаривал с Широ. Он все еще слушал рассказы Корана и сидел с Красным, а иногда с Синей, как в старые добрые времена. Но чего-то не хватало.

Лэнс не был глуп, он точно знал, в чем дело. Он скучал по Киту. Очень скучал по нему. Как бы он ни старался, Лэнс не мог не грустить из-за того, как все закончилось. Он знал, что то, что было между ними, не просто физическая связь. Когда Кит впервые закрылся в себе, Лэнс подумал, что, возможно, он просто выдумал себе ту близость, что появилась между ними. Но он знал, что это не так, видел это по взглядам, которые Кит украдкой бросал на него, когда возвращался от Клинка. Он видел в глазах Кита печаль и тоску, которые тоже были ему хорошо знакомы.

Вот почему он не понимал, как Кит мог так просто отстраниться от него, когда у них появилась проблема. Конечно, незапланированная беременность, особенно в центре межгалактической войны, была не просто маленькой помехой, но Лэнс все равно хотел помочь. Даже если все, что он мог сделать, это оказать моральную поддержку и подставить плечо, на которое можно было опереться. Он все еще хотел быть вовлеченным, и ему было обидно, что от него так просто отмахнулись.

Даже когда Кит возвращался в замок, он не разговаривал с Лэнсом наедине. Всегда присутствовал кто-то еще, и, хотя все они знали, что произошло между двумя паладинами, никто ничего не говорил. У парней никогда не было шанса поговорить в открытую, и у Лэнса не было возможности оттащить Кита в сторону и спросить, как у него дела. У него так и не получилось нежно обнять его или погладить по спине так, как, он знал, нравилось Киту, даже если он никогда не признается в этом.

Лэнс просто не хотел, чтобы то, что было между ними, закончилось. Исчезло, прежде чем у него появился шанс по-настоящему быть с парнем, которого он любил. Почему они достаточно сильные для того, чтобы пережить эту войну, но не для того, чтобы быть вместе?

Ханк готовил его любимые блюда, надеясь хоть немного развеселить лучшего друга. Однажды днем, когда Лэнс делал все возможное, чтобы с деланным энтузиазмом отправлять еду в рот, на корабле появился Коливан.

— Вау, Ханк! Ты снова приготовил это, — воскликнул Лэнс, поглаживая живот. У него не было аппетита в последнее время, но еда Ханка была восхитительной, и Лэнс хотел, чтобы его лучший друг знал, что он это ценил.

Ханк мягко улыбнулся и открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в комнату вбежала Аллура, заставив его остановиться. Ее глаза лихорадочно рыскали по кухне, пока не остановились на поднявшемся со стула Лэнса. Судя по выражению лица принцессы, что бы она ни сказала, то было не к добру. Если честно, Лэнсу было немного страшно видеть Аллуру такой взъерошенной. Обычно она была очень спокойной и собранной, даже под давлением.

— Лэнс, думаю, тебе стоит пройти со мной на мостик, — сказала она, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не повысить нетерпеливый тон.

Складка меж бровей Лэнса увеличилась, и он поспешил за ней.

— Почему я? — спросил он, оглядываясь через плечо, чтобы увидеть Ханка, который отбросил фартук и тоже последовал за ними.

— Это Кит, — мягко сказала Аллура. Ханк посмотрел на друга с обеспокоенным выражением лица, но тот оставался нейтральным.

— О? И что этот сорвиголова сделал на этот раз? — спросил он, пытаясь скрыть беспокойство за шуткой. — Взорвал планету?

Аллура не фыркнула, даже не улыбнулась и не ответила ему.

— Когда? — спросил Широ, стоило остальным взойти на мостик.

На экране отражалось серьезное, как никогда, лицо Коливана.

— Через пятнадцать добошей, может, меньше, — ответил он.

Широ кивнул.

— Хорошо. Мы будем ждать.

Стоило Коливану кивнуть, как связь тут же оборвалась.

— Что такое? Что происходит? — Лэнс нахмурился, переводя взгляд то на Широ, то на уже пустой экран. Мужчина стоял, скрестив руки и держа спину совершенно прямой. Его лицо было жестким, как будто он вел внутренний спор. Лэнсу это не нравилось. Такое лицо делают, прежде чем объявить плохие новости.

— Боюсь, Кит был… ранен, — проговорила Аллура, бросив короткий взгляд на Широ.

— Но… Но он будет в порядке, да? — уточнил Лэнс. Он вспомнил, что в Клинке миссии всегда были на первом месте и Кит ставил другие вещи превыше себя. Лэнс всегда боялся этого, он знал, что вероятность, что это произойдет, была слишком высока. Он сглотнул и снова посмотрел на Широ. — Да?

Его голос был мягким и тихим, что-то в его тоне явно предупреждало черного паладина, что ему нужно немного спокойствия. Широ повернулся и похлопал Лэнса по плечу.

— Все достаточно серьезно, что Коливан сразу позвонил нам. Они не уверены, что произошло, но они были неподалеку, поэтому он подумал, что будет лучше, если они привезут его сюда. Алтеианские исцеляющие капсулы на данный момент лучший вариант, и даже если мы ничего… Ничего не сможем сделать… — Широ замолчал, и Лэнс отчаянно хотел, чтобы старший не начал плакать. Он уже видел блестящие влагой глаза. Если он заплачет… Если даже Широ не выдержит, то все хреново. Все очень плохо. Лэнс положил руку на плечо лидера, и Широ продолжил недрогнувшим голосом. — Даже если уже слишком поздно, Коливан считает, что будет лучше, если он будет здесь. С нами. Когда это произойдет.

Ханк сделал завывающий шум позади Лэнса, и, даже не оглядываясь на желтого паладина, он знал, что тот нервно заламывал руки.

— Верно, — сказал Лэнс, почувствовав неожиданный приступ решимости. Что бы ни случилось, он решил. Кит вернется, и они просто засунут его в капсулу и не выпустят, пока он не вылечится. Все будет хорошо, пока они все вместе. Они дадут волю чувствам позже. — А где Коран? Он готовит капсулу?

Широ медленно кивнул.

— Да. Он вышел, как только Коливан позвонил.

— Отлично, — кивнул Лэнс. — Значит, они прилетят через пятнадцать добошей. Какой ангар находится ближе всего к капсулам? — он повернулся к Аллуре, и она подскочила на месте, выныривая из своих мыслей.

— Ангар рядом с Красным пуст, — ответила она, разглядывая схемы на голографическом экране.

— Идеально. Ладно. Оставайся на мостике, чтобы встретить их и открыть ангар. Мы с Широ встретим их там, — Лэнс остановился и огляделся по сторонам. — Где Пидж?

— Она с Кораном, — ответила Аллура. Ее голос стал более бодрым, счастливым, когда она, наконец, почувствовала себя полезной.

— Ханк, спустись вниз и помоги ей и Корану, — сказал Лэнс, обращаясь к желтому паладину. Ханк моргнул, прежде чем быстро закивать.

— Точно! Да! Иду! — получив задание, парень поспешил покинуть комнату и направиться туда, где его ждали целебные капсулы.

— Широ? — Лэнс повернулся к черному паладину. Казалось, тот снова погрузился в собственные мысли, но его остекленевший взгляд мгновенно переместился к Лэнсу.

— Хороший план, — сказал он, выходя из зала и поспешив в ангар, про который говорила Аллура.

Следующие двадцать минут прошли как в тумане. Все, что Лэнс помнил, — это как он увидел Кита на руках Коливана, все еще в обтягивающем костюме Клинка. По крайней мере, так предположил Лэнс. Он полностью был в крови. Спутанные слипшиеся от влаги волосы спадали на одну сторону, а пропитавшийся кровью костюм приобрел странный грязноватый оттенок. Широ взял бывшего паладина на руки и прижал его к груди, в то время как Лэнс повел их к исцеляющим капсулам. Коран бросил на них один быстрый взгляд и поручил Широ занести его внутрь. У них не было времени, чтобы умывать его и одевать в кремовый костюм.

Все выглядело так сюрреалистично. Лэнс, все паладины, Коливан, еще один член Клинка — все собрались в полукруг перед исцеляющей капсулой, в то время как Коран настраивал данные.

— Что произошло? — спросил Лэнс, наконец переводя взгляд на Коливана. Галра нависал над ним, но жесткая поза и выражение в глазах красного паладина заставили его сделать шаг назад.

— Что-то пошло не так, — ответил он, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Лэнс фыркнул, но не перебил. — Это была ловушка, но он все равно пошел в нее. Несмотря на мои приказы, — горький тон в словах Коливана вызвал в глазах Широ понимание. — Наша миссия была завершена, но…

Коливан замолчал, переведя взгляд на другого члена Клинка. Ему и не требовалось ничего говорить. Лэнс приподнял бровь, разглядывая союзников.

— Вы вернулись за ним? Я думал, вы так не делаете.

— Мы думали, что это не очень мудро — бросать пару одного из паладинов, — немного робко ответил Коливан.

Лэнс озадаченно моргнул.

— Что?!

— О… — лидер посмотрел на своего компаньона в поисках поддержки, но тот беспомощно пожал плечами. — Точно. Я… забыл, что он объяснил ситуацию. Что ты не… — Коливан неловко поерзал. — Прошу прощения. Галра выбирают пару на всю жизнь. Я понимаю, что у твоего народа все иначе.

— Воу, воу, секундочку. Погоди, — Лэнс лихорадочно замахал руками. — Откуда ты знаешь, что Кит и я?..

— Он… вынашивает твоего ребенка, — ответил Коливан, выглядя в крайней степени неуютно. Он явно не хотел ничего добавлять.

Лэнс побледнел. Разве Кит не решил?..

Прежде чем Лэнс смог понять, что он чувствует по этому поводу, Коран пискнул, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Смутившись собственного действия, он попытался отмахнуться.

— О, ничего, ничего, — заверил он. — Просто, эм… — он остановил взгляд на Лэнсе.

— Что такое, Коран? — спросила Аллура. Она взяла Лэнса за руку, и он благодарно сжал ее ладонь.

— Наш большой фиолетовый друг прав. Совсем недавно у Кита был ребенок, но… уже нет… — на его лице отразилось сожаление, и Лэнс сглотнул вставший в горле комок.

Почему ему было так сложно слышать эту новость, если все это время он считал, что Кит уже принял свое решение?

— Сожалею твоей потере, — сказал Коливан спустя долгую, неловкую тишину. Он опустил тяжелую руку на плечо Лэнса. Паладин кивнул и через силу заставил себя поднять взгляд и поблагодарить его.

Вскоре галра ушли, но остальные не сдвинулись с места. В конце концов, усталость взяла свое. Лэнс сполз на пол и прислонился спиной к исцеляющей капсуле. Ханк сел рядом с ним, мягко похлопав его по спине. Пидж присела на корточки у его ног и позволила ему запустить пальцы в ее волосы, чтобы заплести ей маленькие косички, которые он когда-то плел для своей младшей сестры.

***

Прошли полные десять часов, прежде чем Коран объявил, что все раны заживут и с Китом все будет в порядке. Это были худшие несколько часов в жизни Лэнса.

После этого мужчина открыл капсулу и позволил Лэнсу снять с Кита костюм и отмыть его. Он настоял, что он все сделает сам, и остальные оставили его одного. Лэнс не торопился, тщательно смывая кровь с тела Кита. Его кожа была усеяна не совсем успевшими зажить ранами и фиолетовыми синяками. Лэнс не знал, как эти повреждения выглядели внутри, но, по крайней мере, он не потерял много крови, чему парень уже был несказанно рад.

Ланс замер, занеся руку над животом Кита. По крайней мере, когда тот был в отключке, он не мог видеть, как Лэнс плачет. Никто не мог. Он дал волю эмоциям, которые сдерживал так много времени. Он не хотел, чтобы остальные видели это, но он нуждался в этой небольшой слабости. Слезы текли по его щекам, размывая видение, заставляя его сделать паузу, чтобы вытереть жидкость тыльной стороны ладони.

Лэнс не хотел затягивать, зная, что ему нужно как можно быстрее вернуть Кита в капсулу, чтобы завершить лечение. Он осторожно натянул бежевый костюм на обездвиженное тело парня и поднял его со стола. Болтавшееся, не сопротивляющееся тело Кита вызывало дезориентацию.

Он был довольно тяжелым, но Лэнсу без проблем удалось донести его до капсулы и поставить внутрь. Коран показал ему, что нужно делать: одна кнопка — и машина продолжит лечение на том месте, где остановилась.

Лэнс отступил назад и сел на землю, прислонившись лбом к прохладной поверхности капсулы. Через два часа Широ нашел его в той же позе, когда он пришел, чтобы сказать Лэнсу немного отдохнуть, и занял свою очередь.

— Я скажу тебе, когда он выйдет, — заверил Широ в шестой раз, когда Лэнс замялся у двери. — Мы все, — они уже составили расписание, чтобы капсула не оставалась без присмотра команды. Хоть то было необязательно, но от этого они чувствовали себя лучше.

Лэнс кивнул и повернулся к двери. Он не хотел уходить, но он уже пытался уговорить команду и никто не поддался на его просьбы. Он был уверен, что Широ и Аллура подумывали привязать его к кровати, если он не уйдет по-хорошему.

— И, Лэнс? — остановившись, парень оглянулся через плечо. Широ улыбнулся. — Ты хорошо постарался сегодня. Молодец.

***

 

Кит остался в капсуле на несколько дней. Они придерживались графика, который они составили. В лазарете находился как минимум один человек, хотя чаще да, чем нет, они собирались там все вместе. Присутствие других людей в комнате успокаивало, хотя они знали, что они ничего не делали.

— Мне нравится думать, что он знает, что мы здесь, — сказал Ханк, в то время как Лэнс лежал у него на коленях. — Может, он чувствует это и знает, что мы заботимся о нем. Возможно, это помогает ему выздороветь.

Лэнс улыбнулся и кивнул, сказав Ханку, что он тоже на это надеется.

Он сидел с Пидж во время ее дежурства, когда капсула начала пищать. Лэнс вскинул голову и побежал за девушкой к голографическому экрану.

— Что происходит? — спросил Лэнс, покосившись на зеленого паладина.

— Оно сделало все возможное. Кит готов выходить, — мягко ответила Пидж и посмотрела на друга. — Я позову Корана.

Лэнс кивнул и пошел к капсуле, в то время как Пидж подошла к коммуникатору. Она нажала на кнопку, и дверь открылась, выпуская начинающего падать Кита. Он сделал неуклюжий шаг и медленно открыл глаза. Лэнс обнял его за талию и, перекинув его руку через плечо, аккуратно повел его вперед.

— Лэнс? — заплетающимся языком пробормотал Кит, поднимая мутные глаза на поддерживающего его парня.

— Да, это я, — усмехнулся Лэнс, глядя на Кита мягким и нежным взглядом. Брюнет выглядел растерянным, медленно моргая, разглядывая лицо Лэнса.

— Ты не мертв, — сказал он с такой уверенностью, что шатен рассмеялся.

— Да. Ты прав, — ответил он. — И ты тоже, приятель.

Кит растерянно нахмурился и повернул голову, чтобы разглядеть окружение. Его взгляд остановился на девушке, которая стояла перед коммуникатором.

— Пидж? — удивленно спросил Кит, как будто он не ожидал увидеть ее здесь. Зеленый паладин кивнула, не в силах найти подходящие слова.

Последнее, что запомнил Кит, — как остальная часть команды вошла в комнату и позвала его по имени. Позже Широ рассказал ему, что они накормили его, прежде чем Лэнс уложил его спать.

Кажется, Кит помнил мягкое одеяло и как теплые руки убрали с его лица прядь волос, нежные губы коснулись его лба, прежде чем тихий шепот сказал: «Спокойной ночи».

***

 

На следующий день Широ рассказал ему о ребенке. Но Кит уже знал. Было несложно догадаться, что он не смог выжить. Еще до того, как ему сказали, парень почувствовал это. Что-то пропало.

Он сказал Широ, что это к лучшему, даже если сам не верил своим словам. Широ не спросил, почему он соврал. Никто не упомянул это. Они спросили, как он себя чувствует и собирается ли он вернуться в Клинок.

Кит ответил, что не уверен.

***

— Входите.

Нахмурившись, Кит смотрел на нож в своих руках, когда в комнату зашел Лэнс. Брюнет убрал его под подушку и, вздохнув, поднял голову.

— Широ…

Лэнс улыбнулся.

— Прости. Это всего лишь я, — он пытался не показывать боль, когда Кит быстро отвернулся.

— Что? — резко спросил он.

Лэнс вздохнул и сел на край кровати. Он поколебался, прежде чем положить руку на плечо парня.

— Думаю, нам нужно поговорить.

— О чем? — спросил Кит, не отрывая взгляд от своих ладоней.

— Кит. Посмотри на меня, — прошептал Лэнс. — Пожалуйста.

Кит медленно повернул голову. Лэнс с удивлением заметил начавшие спадать по его щекам слезы. В горле образовался ком. Он открывал и закрывал рот несколько раз, но так ничего и не произнес. Вместо этого он притянул Кита в объятия, и тот уткнулся головой в его грудь, позволяя большим рукам поглаживать его по спине.

Его слезы впитывались в рубашку Лэнса, и он чувствовал, как ответная влага падала в его волосы. Они изо всех сил сжимали друг друга в объятиях, пытаясь притянуть еще ближе.

Казалось, прошлая целая вечность, прежде чем рыдания превратились в тихие всхлипы. Лэнс отстранился, чтобы вытереть слезы Кита.

— Я просто хочу знать… почему ты не сказал мне, что ты передумал, — мягко сказал он. — Я не злюсь. Я просто хочу знать.

— Потому что… Потому что, если бы я сказал тебе… ты бы хотел участвовать в этом, — прошептал Кит. Лэнс слышал его слова, как бы тихо он ни произносил их. — Я спрятался в Клинке, чтобы ты не узнал. Чтобы ты не увидел.

Лэнс тяжело сглотнул. Кит чувствовал, как чужая грудь дернулась при движении. Лэнс думал, что он уже выплакался, но, как оказалось, у него еще осталось несколько слез. Комментарий ударил по нему, как грузовик, принося невероятную физическую боль.

— Ты не хотел, чтобы я участвовал в жизни ребенка, — уточнил Лэнс. Кит в его объятиях молчал, но он дрожал так сильно, Лэнс подумал, что у него припадок. Когда он опустил взгляд, он увидел, что брюнет снова всхлипывал. Огромные слезы тянулись по его лицу, а рот то открывался, то закрывался в немом удушье.

— Кит, эй. Нет, все хорошо. Все хорошо, — Лэнс обнял его еще крепче и начал медленно раскачивать его из стороны в сторону. Он тихонько пел на испанском. Нежная колыбельная наполняла грудь Кита теплотой, но и вызывала резкую боль в сердце.

— Нет, не хорошо, — прохрипел парень, когда он снова смог говорить. Лэнс ничего не ответил, продолжая гладить его волосы в поощрительном жесте. — Я хотел этого. Я хотел оставить его, потому что… Потому что это был твой ребенок. Это была часть тебя, которую я мог сохранить навсегда и наконец-то приобрести кого-то… Кого-то, кто любил бы меня. Как семью. Но… Но я не мог позволить тебе испортить свою жизнь ради меня.

— Что? — Лэнс озадаченно моргнул и отстранил Кита от себя, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. Парень попробовал отвести взгляд, но Лэнс осторожно поднял его за подбородок, чтобы заставить его посмотреть на себя. — Чем бы ты испортил мою жизнь? — тихо спросил он. — Я… люблю тебя, Кит. Я знаю, что это огромная ответственность поверх уже существующей гигантской ответственности, но если бы кто и смог с этим справиться, то это мы, верно?

Кит закрыл глаза, подавляя дрожь в голосе и мысленно готовясь к тому, что он скажет.

— Я знаю тебя, Лэнс. Семья играет для тебя невероятную значимость. Ты сделал бы все ради меня и ребенка. Я знаю это. Но что будет после этого? Когда ты захочешь создать семью. На Земле. Что ты собираешься сказать? Будешь объяснять, как ты случайно обрюхатил своего напарника и растил с ним частично инопланетного ребенка в космическом замке-корабле и ты хочешь, чтобы ребенок жил с тобой по выходным и праздникам? Как думаешь, кто-нибудь согласится на такое, Лэнс? Я не мог позволить тебе потенциально саботировать твои шансы на счастливое будущее. Не тогда, когда ты заслуживаешь намного большего.

Голубыми глазами Лэнс выискал фиолетовые глаза Кита.

— Значит… Значит, ты уже решил, что ты не хочешь быть со мной… в романтическом смысле… — выдохнул Лэнс, пытаясь понять, когда Кит так досконально продумал его будущее.

— Что? Нет, я имею в виду не это, — Кит нахмурился. — Я имею в виду, что если бы мы были вместе здесь, в космосе, а потом вернулись на Землю и… и все бы закончилось, то…

— Ты не хочешь быть со мной на Земле? Только в космосе?  
— Лэнс нахмурился, не понимая, какая в этом разница.

— Нет! — недовольно застонал Кит. Он выглядел так, как раньше, отчего Лэнс невольно улыбнулся. — На Земле столько вариантов. Тебе не придется быть со мной. Ты можешь быть с кем угодно. Знаешь, с тем, кто на самом деле заслуживает тебя и кого полюбит твоя семья.

Лэнс нахмурился, наклонив голову.

— Мне всё равно, сколько у меня вариантов. Я бы все равно выбрал тебя. Я имею в виду, я хотел выбрать тебя, еще когда мы были в гарнизоне, но ты никогда не давал мне возможности поговорить с тобой. Космос был чем-то вроде моего единственного шанса, поэтому я надеялся, что мы могли бы продолжить это дома… — Лэнс помолчал, застенчиво потирая заднюю часть шеи. — Кроме того, я думаю, моя семья бы полюбила тебя. Я имею в виду, да, мне бы пришлось кое-что объяснить, если бы я объявился на пороге с парнем и ребенком, но… — Лэнс передернул плечами и слабо улыбнулся.

Кит нахмурился и поднял на него взгляд.

— Я… Я все еще… Мы молоды…

— Люди заводят детей в нашем возрасте, а иногда и моложе, — легкомысленно ответил Лэнс. — Поддержка семьи помогает. И она была бы у нас. Наша семья здесь, в замке, они поддержали бы нас. Ты знаешь это, и дома у меня есть огромная семья. Тонны нянек и людей, у которых можно спросить совет. Я имею в виду, только мои родители вырастили шестерых детей, подумай о коллективных знаниях всех моих теток и дядьев!

Несмотря на недавнее настроение, Кит не смог сдержать небольшую улыбку.

— Но… Мы все еще посреди войны…

— Да, — ответил Лэнс, задумчиво кивая. — Но, знаешь, как говорится, никогда не бывает подходящего времени.

Кит, наконец, рассмеялся. Ситуация казалась такой нелепой, все эти огромные опасения, которые грузом давили ему на плечи, а Лэнс отмахнулся от них, будто они ничего не значили. Он должен был догадаться, все-таки это Лэнс. Он напоминал всем, особенно Киту, что они никогда не одиноки и совместными усилиями они смогут перебороть любые трудности.

Лэнс улыбнулся, услышав этот мягкий, нежный смех. Напряжение в груди и тяжесть на плечах, появившиеся с начала этой ситуации, стали понемногу уменьшаться. Не думая, Ланс наклонился вперед и поцеловал его. Поцелуй был быстрый и мягкий, но он почувствовал, как Кит осторожно ответил на него.

— Все равно это уже неважно… — вздохнул Кит. На его лицо вернулось печальное выражение. — Я… Я потерял его, так что… — он умолк, прикрывая слезящиеся глаза. — Прости, Лэнс. Мне правда жаль, — Кит спрятал свое лицо в руках. — Мне так жаль. Я ничего не могу сделать правильно.

— Эй, эй, все нормально, — тихо сказал Лэнс. Он осторожно взял Кита за запястья и отвел его руки от лица. — Ты в безопасности, вот что важно.

— Но я не должен был… Я… — начал говорить Кит.

Лэнс прижал палец к его губам и покачал головой.

— В молодости у моей мамы было два выкидыша. У моей старшей сестры один, а у моей тети — три. Иногда такое случается. Всем было очень грустно и больно, от этого нельзя оправиться. Но такое случается. Это не значит, что они сделали что-то не так или что они не были достаточно хороши. Поэтому даже не смей думать так.

— Но я сделал что-то не так, — возразил Кит. — Если бы я не был таким упрямым и не пытался так отчаянно скрыть это от тебя, то…

Лэнс снова перебил его, на этот раз нежным поцелуем в губы. Затем в щеки, нос и макушку.

— Не вини себя. Теперь уже ничего не исправить, — твердо ответил Лэнс. — Сейчас нам нужно волноваться о другом.

— Например? — подозрительно уточнил Кит.

— Ты хочешь быть вместе, по-настоящему? — тихо спросил Лэнс. — Просто будь честен на этот раз. Не пытайся руководствоваться логикой, просто делай то, в чем ты хорош, и отвечай, не думая.

— Да, — ответил Кит. Лэнс просиял, притягивая его еще ближе.

— Хорошо. Ладно. Это мы выяснили. Ты собираешься вернуться в Клинок?

Кит засомневался.

— Я не… Я еще не уверен. Там я делаю хорошую работу, а здесь… Здесь я бесполезен…

— Нет-нет-нет! — остановил его Лэнс, покачивая пальцем. — Я говорил тебе: не пытайтесь думать логически, мистер!

Кит тщетно пытался скрыть улыбку.

— Нет.

— Хорошо. Здорово. Круто, — ответил Лэнс, заметно пытаясь сдержать свою радость. — Итак, значит решено, — он поерзал, укладываясь в кровать Кита, и потянул его за собой.

— Да, — мягко сказал Кит, положив голову на грудь Лэнса и вслушиваясь в его сердцебиение. — Мне все еще жаль…

— Я знаю, — Лэнс вздохнул, поглаживая парня по волосам. — И я все равно считаю, что тебе не за что извиняться. Если ты пообещаешь мне одну вещь.

— Какую? — Кит поднял взгляд, упираясь острым подбородком в грудь Лэнса.

— Обещай мне, что отныне мы будем партнерами. Настоящими партнерами, ладно? Говори мне, если что-то случилось, и не пытайся ничего скрыть от меня.

Кит задумался на несколько секунд, прежде чем медленно кивнуть.

— Если ты будешь делать то же самое, — согласился он.

Лэнс удивленно округлил глаза, готовясь сказать, что он и так ничего не скрывал, но, передумав, мягко улыбнулся.

— Конечно, — пробормотал он.

Его улыбка расширилась, когда Кит сократил дистанцию и поцеловал его.


End file.
